


Vulnerability

by BebopHeadshop



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebopHeadshop/pseuds/BebopHeadshop
Summary: "But even though Darroh had opened up to him that night, trying to tackle an issue that complicated seemed impossible for a bond that had only formed three months ago and that was only maintained by hasty sex hidden away within unoccupied rooms in the palace. Helping the prince through one of his smaller insecurities seemed a much better option to Valor."





	Vulnerability

It was absolutely embarrassing. 

Darroh initially assumed it was because he was new to this, that he would eventually acclimate and become more… patient. But even though months had passed since their first time and he had come to know Valor’s body as well as his own, it still only took mere moments before his body succumbed to the redhead’s touches.

This time he was, as usual, unable to quell the telltale quivers that shook his body to the core, incapable of suppressing the moan that erupted from his mouth as he reached his climax.

“Mhm… I don’t think I’ll ever tire of that sound,” Valor rasped, his breath hot against Darroh’s ear. “And I’d like to hear it again,” he said, punctuating his words with another thrust. 

“Valor..!” Darroh groaned, the pressure tortuously enhancing the pleasure of his fading high. He felt Valor’s lips move from his ear to the nape of his neck, feeling them curve against his skin. With Valor’s chest pressed so snugly against his back, Darroh could easily feel the rapid, jerky rise and fall of his chest before his ears even made out the sound of Valor’s chuckling. 

“Valor…” He groaned again, less pleasantly. He turned his face to the side. Through the mass of intermingled red locks and white curls, Darroh made what little eye contact he could with Valor. “Get off.”

Valor couldn’t see much of Darroh’s face through his curls, but by the tone of his voice, Valor could only assume that he was pouting. He could clearly envision the expression: beautiful brown eyes lidded, gorgeous full lips puckered, face flushed from pleasure… just the thought sent more blood rushing to his lower body. It didn’t help that he was still inside him, either.

But if Darroh insisted, then he could only comply.

Valor sat up and pulled himself free of the prince’s body, already missing his warmth. Evidently Darroh missed the sensation too, based on the soft moan that escaped him. He recovered quickly though, flipping over onto his back. 

And Valor was right; he _ was _pouting.

The prince folded his arms over his chest. “I told you I don’t like it when you do that.”

“You were moaning pretty loudly though…”

“You know what I meant.” The prince said, eyes rolling back.

“You’re right,” Valor said, leaning down closer and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’m sorry for laughing at you. And I’ll stop—”

“_ Thank you— _”

“When YOU stop acting so immaturely about this.”

Darroh glared at him. “What do you mean by that?”

Valor paused. He didn’t want to ruin the mood of the night anymore than he already had, but he felt that if he didn’t address this soon, it would ruin their sex life for good. He placed a hand behind his head. “I don’t think it’s as serious as you think it is, Darroh...”

“I think not being able to control yourself is a pretty big issue.”

“It’s just sex...I’d say the stakes are _ pretty _ low.”

“...” Darroh turned his face to the side, breaking eye contact with him. 

During the three months that they’d spent together, Valor knew that Darroh would often fall into… moods. He would switch from forlorn and despondent one minute to restless and irritable the next. Valor’s attempts to bring him out of these moods were usually met with stubbornness and denial. Even on the rare nights when the prince would stay sleeping by his side, too tired from their midnight exercises to run back off to his room, and Valor would find himself awoken by sharp jerky movements and cries; even as Valor held him in his arms and comforted him, still the prince would brush it off as nothing. Valor was concerned, but he never pried.

And to be fair… it had only been three months. Their affair was still a secret; the son of the royal family and the son of the most powerful noble family in Zenia entering into a relationship was the type of move that would only bring more intrigue into their lives, and with Darroh’s precarious position in court and Valor fresh off of a four year exile in the Maverick Kingdom, neither of them really wanted that added attention yet. So, with only the occasional rumor sprouting up based on their public friendship, all it took was one of Valor’s signature glares to suppress any unwanted attention. And although he was willing to acquiesce to the prince’s need for privacy and wasn’t expecting the prince to open up to him immediately… he still couldn’t deny that he wanted more from their relationship. 

Valor’s mind continuously traveled back to the night two weeks ago. After one of Darroh’s particularly nasty nightmares, he had opened up to Valor, revealing his true name to him; the name he’d been forced to abandon when his life changed forever after the ritual. While the rest of the nobles knew him as “Prince Zain,” only he had the distinct pleasure of calling him “Darroh,” even if it was only during their private trysts. 

But even though Darroh had opened up to him that night, trying to tackle an issue that complicated seemed impossible for a bond that had only been formed three months ago and that was only maintained by hasty sex hidden away in unoccupied rooms within the palace. Helping the prince through one of his smaller insecurities seemed a much better option to Valor.

“Look, Darroh I’m not trying to belittle your feelings,” Valor said, bringing his hand up to cup the prince’s face. His thumb rolled soft circles along his cheek. “But I just don’t understand why it bothers you so much… Want to fill me in..?”

Darroh kept his head turned to the side as his already flushed face reddened further. A brief moment of silence passed before he heard a sigh from the man above him, who promptly laid down right beside him, forcing eye contact.

Valor’s eyebrows curved into a question as he began, “Is it like this when you do it yourself..?”

“Do it myself..? What do you— Oh.” One incredulous look from Valor made Darroh instantly understand what he meant by the question. He tried to turn his head away, but Valor’s hand prevented him from doing so. He settled for averting his eyes instead.

“I, uh, don’t do that very often…”

“But on the occasions that you do..?” Valor asked with a sigh, rolling his eyes.

“It’s not so… sudden…”

“Mhm,” Valor said, trying to stop the corners of his mouth from curling up and risk Darroh’s embarrassment from growing further.

“Ugh!” The prince groaned bringing his hands up to bury his face in his palms. “I’ve even tried that before meeting up with you and it just _ doesn’t _work! I still lose control so easily.”

Valor quickly realized it was futile to try and stop the smirk from spreading across his face. He didn’t want to patronize Darroh, but gods, was he cute when he was flustered like that. And it was proving difficult to stay focused when he was still so hard.

“So,” Valor said, “based on all of _ that _, it doesn’t seem like the problem is with you at all.”

“Huh?” Darroh replied, lowering his hands and finally giving Valor a good look at his eyes.

“If you’re only having this issue with me…” Valor began, removing his hand from the prince’s face. He leaned over Darroh, flattening his palms on either side of his head, careful not to pull _ too _ tightly on his hair. “Then _ I _ must be your problem. I’m _ flattered _.”

Darroh frowned, considering this. It was true, Valor was the only one who made him completely fall apart. In the past, when he first started attending the lavish parties held by Melchior, he had _ tried _hooking up with a few men and women, eventually working up the nerve to approach them. But when the conversation inevitably turned to his past, he had the opposite problem of his current situation; he was completely turned off. 

He still found himself getting aggravated when he remembered the encounter he had with one particular woman. He figured if he didn’t attempt to start any meaningful conversation and made it clear to her that he was only interested in a one night stand, then there was no way the topic of his past would come up. She seemed disinterested in conversation as well, so they retired to her room. After a bout of kissing that left them both marred with red marks, she was in the middle of unbuttoning his pants when she told him that he didn’t look like a peasant, but that she “sure hoped he fucked like one.” He quickly put his clothes back on and stomped out of the room. The next day he convinced his parents to assign her mother to be ambassador to a faraway kingdom they had recently opened up trade with, and she and her family were gone in two weeks. _ That _was when Darroh completely abandoned the possibility of being interested in any of the nobles. Well, that is, until he met Valor. The man who didn’t pry into his past and who seemed oddly more accepting of it than anyone he’d met here. It didn’t hurt that he was extremely gorgeous, either.

He sighed. “So there’s just not any solution to this then..?”

“Well. Not unless you want to stop this.” Valor said, his smirk faltering a bit.

“No!” Darroh jutted up harshly, almost slamming their foreheads together. “I mean… I can’t see you as a problem for me…” Darroh lowered his head a little, looking up at Valor through lidded eyes. “It’s just that being _ vulnerable _ like this with anyone is just… new to me.”

“Well I’m glad you chose to share this side of you with me,” Valor said, pressing a kiss to Darroh’s forehead. He pulled back, and Darroh could see a devilish grin spreading across Valor’s face. “And on the bright side,” he said, right hand tracing a path down Darroh’s chest, over his abs, and between his thighs, his thumb massaging the tip of his dick. Darroh inhaled sharply, hardening under his touch. “You recover _ very _ quickly, which is just more fun for both of us, I think.”

He still didn’t think it was fair that Valor so easily made him crumble. He looked into his eyes, still unsure after all this time if they were gray or pale green, and was met with an intense gaze. Despite his teasing, Darroh knew that Valor cared for him… but the realization of exactly how much more Valor wanted frightened him, in a good way. Or on second thought, he reconsidered, as heat pooled in his core as Valor’s hand glided up and down his shaft with increasing haste, maybe in a _ very _bad way.

Darroh’s hands lunged forward, arms wrapping around the back of Valor’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. A collision of tongues and lips broken up only when their burning lungs could no longer handle the lack of air. 

Shaky hands balanced themselves on Valor’s shoulders as Darroh leaned forward, burying his head in the crook of Valor’s neck. The short exhales of breath Valor felt on his skin grew more frequent as the prince began to rock his hips into Valor’s grasp. Valor buried his face in the prince’s mane, taking in the sweet scent that was becoming so familiar to him. With his free hand he grasped the small of Darroh’s back, pulling him onto his knees and prompting him to increase the speed of his thrusts. He was moaning now, choppy gasps mixed in with cries of Valor’s name. Valor loved the sound, surprised every time to hear the prince of all people falling apart in his hands. With Darroh’s embarrassment though, Valor never had the pleasure of witnessing his face contorted in pleasure from his climax; the prince preferred Valor behind him... or with his face buried in his crotch. But he wanted tonight to be different.

Valor readjusted his hands, lifting Darroh up slightly before gingerly laying him down on his back. Through the haze of his pleasure, it took Darroh a moment to register what Valor was doing. Looking up through the mess of red locks framing his face, Darroh could see a flicker of excitement in his eyes, subdued by a sudden hint of hesitation. 

“Is this okay with you?” Valor gingerly asked him, hand brushing back stray curls off of Darroh’s face. 

As an answer, Darroh sat up slightly, pressing a kiss to Valor’s lips. “Mhm,” he said as he pulled back, heart fluttering at the way Valor’s eyes lit up at the affirmation. He couldn’t see them for long though, as the redhead lunged for his throat, kissing and sucking at the skin there, the gentle sensations only broken up briefly by the scrape of Valor’s teeth against his skin. 

Darroh tangled his fingers in Valor’s hair as he placed his hands at the back of his head, pulling them both back down onto lush sheets. Valor’s mouth continued to cover territory along the prince’s jaw, his neck, his chest, occasionally returning to his mouth as if he needed to be reminded again of the taste of his tongue.

Darroh wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take, still on edge from Valor’s deft use of his hands. And based on what was digging into his abdomen at the moment, he figured he shouldn’t deny Valor any longer either. He lifted his legs and folded them around the small of Valor’s back.

Valor turned his attention away from littering Darroh’s chest with hickeys and bites to glance up at him, eyebrows arched in question. “We should continue where we left off earlier…” was the prince’s breathless answer. 

Valor wasted no time. He readjusted himself over the prince, gripping the prince’s thigh with one hand and balancing himself on his opposite arm. They locked eyes, heat filling the little space between them. Valor offered him one lopsided smile before plunging in to him with one smooth motion.

“Aaah..!” The prince cried out, his body tensing up, eyes shut tightly. Valor immediately offered an apology for his eagerness; he hadn’t intended to be so rough with him. He was expecting Darroh to ask him to slow down, to which he’d happily oblige. But instead, as the prince opened his eyes, he smirked, bucking his hips under Valor and driving him deeper within his body. All of the breath left Valor’s lungs in that moment. Heat shot up from his core, radiating in tendrils throughout his abdomen that threatened to burn him alive.

Valor groaned as he thrusted in and out of the prince. He was sure to leave bruises on Darroh’s thigh from how tightly he was gripping it, but he was too lost in the warmth and tightness surrounding him to pay much attention to it now. And by the sharp pain he felt in his back as Darroh grasped at him, nails raking into his skin… well he was confident that Darroh would be fine with trading a few scratches and bruises tonight.

“Valor..!” Rose a particularly loud moan from the prince. The hands grasping his back began to pleasantly tremble, and Valor realized that Darroh was close; and he wanted to enjoy _ this _treat. He slowly pulled out of the prince, who responded to the motion with the release of another moan. Valor paused above him, waiting for the prince to regain a bit of composure.

Darroh slowly opened his eyes, missing the feeling of Valor inside him. His mind was hazy, all logical thought abandoned as his body burned for release. His lips parted slightly. “W-why’d you s-stop..?” he slurred, eyes blinking languidly.

Valor kept his eyes focused on the prince’s face as he plunged into him, eliciting the exact response he was waiting for. Darroh’s eyes closed shut tightly as he cried out incoherently, body spasming wildly as he reached his climax. Hot liquid painted Valor’s body as he leaned down to kiss Darroh, swallowing his moans. The prince was completely his in this moment, surrendering his body to him. Valor would never forget that expression of complete passion and pleasure on his face, an expression that all but compelled him to continue his thrusts into the prince. He kept kissing him as long as he could, Darroh’s kisses becoming more controlled as his moans subsided and he began to come down from his high. Valor’s were the opposite, becoming sloppier and messier as he neared his own peak. He eventually gave up on trying to kiss at all, his mouth only capable of groaning at the behest of his plateauing pleasure. 

It was only natural that a final moan of his name was what did him in, made him completely give in to his release. He collapsed on top of the prince, moaning as pleasure settled on every part of his body. It took him a second to register that the sensation he felt on his head was Darroh running his fingers through his hair, easing him into the content bliss that followed such an explosion of passion. 

They stayed like that for sometime, quietly riding out the rest of their highs. Eventually Valor mustered the strength to break apart from his lover, planting kisses on his forehead as he went off to start a bath for the two of them.

As they bathed, limbs tangled together, lighthearted words being shared, Darroh thought this was worth a little vulnerability. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading what was supposed to just be smut but evolved into smut with bonus character growth! I have a lot of small episodes like this that likely won't make it into the main comic, or will be toned down for obvious reasons haha. But it's fun to get back into writing traditionally and I'd like to expand into proper fan fiction from time to time as well. I've never actually posted prose online so be sure to give me your thoughts if you feel like it!


End file.
